


Drabbles

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Frottage, Implied Mpreg, M/M, assorted works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Nine drabbles from nine weeks of prompts for snarry last drabble writer standing.





	1. Harry's Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Each one is based on a fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reflects on his past and how far he has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy Tale was: Cinderella  
> Maximum word count: 300

Harry wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and surveyed his vegetable patch. The plants were thriving and the soil was fresh and moist from where he had just turned it over, with a sigh he forced himself to stand.

The rest of the garden was a mess and he knew that he’d have to sort it all out. Another day, when his muscles weren’t aching. He was relieved that he didn’t have Aunt Petunia shouting at him to prune the hedges, or mow the lawn or pull the weeds. Then again the Dursley’s would never allow their garden to overgrow as much as Harry did.

He liked the imperfection of the weeds, the way they took over and smothered the rest of the plants. Harry did make certain that his vegetables and Severus’ Potions ingredients were kept free of weeds.

Arching his back Harry trudged back to the house and kicked off his boots, the ache in his muscles was relished and he looked forward to the hot bath and massage that Severus would administer later, now he was just happy that he wasn’t going to be made to wash the dishes or cook the dinner.

Harry leaned against the door frame and watched as Severus chopped vegetables, his tall frame leaning over the board as he made his precise cuts. “I do hope my Belladonna is intact.”

With a grin Harry moved forwards and snuck his arms around Severus’ waist. “Of course.”

Severus turned and pressed a kiss to Harry’s sweaty brow, “Go and wash, you stink.” He wrinkled his nose and said “You don’t need to do anything else, dinner will be ready for when you come out and I’ve already drawn you a bath. ”

Tilting his head Harry kissed Severus’ lips and whispered, “My Prince.”


	2. We All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is free, at the price of Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy Tale was: Rapunzel  
> Maximum word count: 150
> 
> Warning: Mention of mpreg

Harry glared up at the witch as she gripped his hair and pulled him to the window, forcing him to look down.

“Look how far he will fall. How foolish of you-” She sneered and Harry flinched away, “-To get with child. I will make him suffer for daring to touch what was mine.” She moved and then something metal was resting against his neck.

For a moment Harry panicked, then he fell as his hair was cut, bracing himself on the ledge.

“Get out!”

“Let me go down my-”

“Let down your hair?!” The witch screeched, “Only so he can look upon my face before he dies!”

After scrambling down his cut hair, Harry was free. He ran into the woods to find Severus; not seeing him approach the tower with a smile on his face and a pocket full of silk, not hearing him call out.


	3. Harry's Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf is after Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy Tale was: Little Red Riding Hood  
> Maximum word count: 250
> 
>  

Around him, though, the Forbidden Forest was full of life, there was someone in the distance chopping down something but Harry was still. The werewolf circling him was unmistakable, “You can’t hurt me Greyback.” Harry called out. “Not in here, not when I’m going to Hagrid’s.”

The snarling wolf snapped his massive jaws at Harry before he slunk back into the trees. Heaving a huge sigh of relief Harry made his way back out of the forest towards Hagrid’s hut, the rhythmic thumping growing louder as Harry got closer to the edge.

Through the trees the daylight filtered in Harry could see Headmaster Snape chopping down a branch with his wand, “Morning Professor,” he called out to Harry, who raised his hand in greeting.

“Morning.”

At Hagrid’s hut Harry knocked the door, there was a loud whining before a gruff voice said “Come in.”

“Hagrid? You alright?” Harry asked as he entered. The hut was dark and Hagrid was on his bed, and Harry peered at him, “You look different.”

“I should hope so,” came the growled reply and Harry jumped back and tried to escape as Greyback jumped at him.

With a yell, Harry was suddenly consumed in darkness.

**

The light was blinding and Harry blinked against it, to look up at Snape. Beside him on the floor was Greyback’s wolf form cut in half and Harry let the Headmaster pull him to his feet.


	4. A Lost Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gave his voice for legs (and a cock).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy Tale was: The Little Mermaid  
> Maximum word count: 400

The water was translucent and the giant squid was floating beneath the surface but Harry didn’t care as he shook his wet hair from his face before pushing Snape onto his side and helping the man cough up the water he had swallowed.

Snape retched and coughed until his lungs were clear and Harry steadied him as he fell back onto the grass. “Potter?” He spat.

Harry shrugged, when Snape opened his mouth to say more, to question further Harry did the only thing he could think of.

He ran away.

*

Sitting by the lake calmed Harry, it was his home and he’d given it up for a man who couldn’t see past his blood, who his father was.

“Still here?” A smooth voice asked and Harry jumped as Snape moved to sit by him. “I thought you would have gone back,” he nodded at the lake. “But you can’t, can you? You gave your voice for legs.”

Harry nodded sadly.

“I suppose I can understand. You walked for years, you used to have legs. However, I was under the impression you were happy in the lake?”

Shaking his head, Harry gestured to his throat, then his legs and then at Snape but the other man maintained his impassive expression.

*

The sun was rising on Harry’s final day on land, if Snape didn’t kiss him today, he would have to go back to live in the lake.

He had until sunset.

Harry stayed by the lake, but stared at the castle or the forest until he saw the billowing robes of the headmaster. Snape stalked towards Harry, his dark eyes fierce before he reached out and pulled Harry close.

Then Snape was kissing him and Harry felt a pain in his throat and his legs. Looking down his legs were glowing with the taint of successful magic and Harry touched a hand to his throat.

He looked up into Snape’s face and Harry pressed their lips together before pulling away to whisper, cherishingly, “Severus”.

Severus captured Harry’s lips roughly and thrust a thigh between Harry’s. Harry cried out as his erection was trapped against Severus’ hard muscle.

“That’s it,” Severus whispered. “Let me hear you.”

As Harry undulated his hips he let his cries, groans, moans fill the air.

“Good” Severus bit Harry’s lip swallowing his moans as he came, for the first time since he’d become a merman. “Good.”


	5. The Most Powerful Thing in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs to wake his Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy Tale was: Sleeping Beauty  
> Maximum word count: 200
> 
> (Title is from Enchanted and Giselle’s comment about true love’s kiss).

Harry looked down at the Half-Blood Prince lying on the bed. His heavy brows and dark hair enticed Harry, he knelt on the bed and with a deep breath Harry bent his head and pressed his lips to Prince’s.

The lips were cold beneath his, cold and lifeless and Harry didn’t like how it felt and he opened his mouth to try and massage life into the Prince’s lips and his body.

He moved a hand to rest near the Prince’s head, the other resting on the torso before Harry pulled back briefly pleased to see a redness to the lips which had become warm.

With his tongue Harry opened the Prince’s lips so he could breathe gently into his mouth. He felt air brush against his cheek and the lips beneath his moved gently at first.

Beneath his hands Harry felt the Prince’s body come alive. Immediately he swiped his tongue into the Prince’s mouth and relished in the way the Prince’s tongue curled around his, welcoming Harry into his mouth. He pulled away, loving the way he could feel the Prince’s gasps fanning across his face.

“Severus” Harry whispered, joyfully.

“Harry.” Severus whispered as he passionately kissed Harry.


	6. The Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus doesn’t _do_ tea parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All dialogue is from Carroll’s original Alice’s Adventures In Wonderland.

Severus looked at the table covered in tea pots, tea cups and a milk jug. He stepped forward and the three figures cramped at one corner of the table shouted immediately “No room! No room!”

Baffled Severus said “There’s plenty of room” and promptly sat in a large armchair at the head of the table.

The March Hare looked at Severus and said, “Have some wine.”

Severus couldn’t see any wine and told them so.

“There isn’t any.” Then a few moments later, “Your hair wants cutting.”

Angrily Severus said, “You should learn not to make personal remarks. It’s rude.”

At this point the Hatter opened his eyes, wide and said, with great gusto, “Why is a raven like a writing desk?”

“I believe I can guess that.” Severus said and the three stared at him.

“Do you mean that you think you can find out the answer to it?”

“Exactly.”

“Then you should say what you mean. The March Hare said and Severus tried to point out that’s exactly what he’d done, in a sensible world, but the Hatter piped up and so did the Dormouse. They all went silent after a while. Severus was confused, alone and wanting Potter to save him from this mad place.

“Have you guessed the riddle yet?” The Hatter asked.

“No I give it up. What’s the answer?”

The Hatter smiled dipping his pocket watch into his cup of tea., “I haven’t the slightest idea.”

When the Dormouse had fallen asleep again and Severus left, “That was the stupidest tea-party I was ever at in all my life! I’ll never go there again.”


	7. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children cannot stay away from sweets, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy Tale was: Hansel and Gretel  
> Maximum Word Count: 250

The two children crept closer to the house, reaching out to touch the sweets. Hiding behind her brother the youngest whispered “What about the witch?”

“What witch?”

“The one who’s going to eat us,” she whispered fearfully.

Her brother turned around and frowned, looking eerily like their father. “There’s no such thing.”

“Is. Daddy says so. You’re gunna get stung if you go for the sweets.”

Scoffing, the boy turned and reached out to grab a piece of dolly mixture and yelped, drawing his hand back quickly.

“See. Told ya, you’d get stung.”

“You should have listened to your sister,” daddy said as he came round the corner, he picked up the gingerbread house and put it out of reach in the kitchen, “You can’t have that until Christmas.”

Daddy smiled though and took the boy’s hand soothing it with a rub of his own and a kiss. Father came out of the floo, he took one look at daddy before doing that funny half-smile “I assume your method did not work.”

Daddy pouted as he stood, “No.”

“I told you that story wouldn’t work. A fabled witch who eats children was not going to stop our son from getting the sweets.”

“Course not, but your stinging hex surely did.”

Father smiled and wrapped an arm around daddy, “It was only a mild one.”


	8. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moonlight shows the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy Tale was: Peter Pan  
> Maximum Word Count: 100

Wormtail lifted his special hand, the one the Dark Lord had gifted to him and he admired it, holding it up to the moonlight.

Distracted by two figures through the window Wormtail peered and grinned gleefully, there he was, the elusive Harry Potter, flying in from the night sky, only he had a guest with him... a tall man.

The man pulled the Potter boy to him, and their mouths met causing Wormtail to shudder and look away in disgust. He must tell the Dark Lord, Potter was there and ready for the taking and with him was Severus Snape.


	9. Finding Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took years for Severus to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy Tale was: Beauty and the Beast  
> Maximum Word Count: 500

It was Severus’ way to sneer and belittle and snarl and snark. He was rude and vindictive and he took immense pleasure in making people, students and co-workers alike, feel like they were inferior and disliked. And he loved making people hate him.

It was no hardship for him, in fact he relished in it. He had spent so long hating the world and himself that he found it easy to make others hate him. Severus did not know that he was missing out on a world of colour and light by shrouding himself in darkness and shadows.

It took years - years building walls around himself, he had spent those same years forcing all emotions from showing on his face and spent that time making sure he was hated by anyone who met him.

It was a lifetime ago but Severus Snape had spent his whole childhood being bullied and he now saw it as his turn. Make the Gryffindors cry, the Hufflepuffs flee, the Ravenclaws hide and the Slytherins cower. Severus hated the fact that one would not be cowed, one would stand up to him regardless of the punishment and the amount of belittling Severus did.

It took Severus seven years to realise that he didn’t have to be beastly and push people away. It took him two more years to realise that he didn’t have to be cruel anymore, that he could be sarcastic and cutting without reducing someone to tears. It took him one more year to realise that he deserved to be loved.

It was another two years after that when Severus allowed himself to be loved and love in return. Harry had brought joy and light into Severus’ dark life, he’d shown Severus that it was okay to hurt and lash out and that there was no shame in apologising afterwards. Harry allowed Severus to be human and make mistakes, so long as he let Harry do the same.

It took another year before Severus was kneeling in their kitchen, holding open a box with a silver band in it for Harry, it didn’t take Harry a second to say yes. Severus could see the rosy tint of excitement on his cheeks as Harry leaned in to kiss him.

It was six months before they married under an archway twined with roses and ivy. The greatest wedding gift for Severus was knowing that he had made Harry happy.

It was a shock for Severus to be so conditional on another’s feelings but he had learned to love and relish in it. Severus was happy and Harry had made him so.


End file.
